


Tom Riddle's Twin

by KahnXII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Almost Rape, Angst, Bad priest, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's stopped before anything happens, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Protective Siblings, Sane Tom Riddle at least for now, Tom Riddle has a sister, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahnXII/pseuds/KahnXII
Summary: Merope Gaunt was not expecting just a son, but also a daughter. When she arrives at Wool's orphanage she gives birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle and his twin sister Aeron Rowena Riddle.





	1. Witch and Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while, it's definitely one of my favorites. I'm not actually into these stories myself so I've never read a story where Tom had a sister. But I couldn't get the thought out of my mind! Hope you guys enjoy it.

The evening was dark and cold, and the snow was pushed to the sides of the road. A lone woman, who was heavily pregnant, dressed in a dark-colored cloak, stumbled towards a building, with the sign "Wool's Orphanage". She approaches the door and it. A matron opens the door and rushes her inside.

"Help, please," The woman croaks, "My twins."

The matron leads her to a separate room, onto a bed, hearing the woman's words. _ 'Twins?? She doesn't look nearly big enough for two' _ The matron thinks. She calls for the other staff, sending a few of them off to get things to prepare for the birth, and others to watch the children.

They bustle around the bed, having towels and tools on the bedside table. They wait as long as they could before the woman was ready to push. Within an hour, the first baby had been born, a boy with dark eyes and raven hair, the closely following was a girl, with similar hair, but dark green eyes. They were born on December 31st, 1926.

Before the last bit of her life faded, the woman had named the two of them. The boy was to be named Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the girl, Aeron Rowena Riddle. The last words before her eyes had fallen shut were how she hoped they looked like their father.

~  ** ~ ** ~  ** ~ ** ~  ** ~ ** ~

Two pairs of dark eyes watched the children playing outside. One pair of eyes had a green tint, and they belonged to the young girl, who was leaning against the wall. The other pair belonged to her brother who was sitting on their shared cot. Neither felt tempted to talk, as they both knew what the other was thinking.

They both knew they were the children who were the most unwanted. Yes, they were charming and had charming appearances, but their vibes and eyes had disturbed the staff. The children had seen how the staff had treated them differently and started picking on them. To the other children, they were freaks.

The children had bullied them, stealing their food, tearing their clothes, banging on their door, and then running, teasing them- the list went on. Eventually, the two became closed off. They started hating the other children, and their sole comfort was found in one another. It was only because they were in this together they were not starved of affection, they depended on each other for companionship and friendship.

This didn't mean they did not crave other's people's affection. They could have their sibling bond, but not one of a mother, father, or guardian- this did make them wonder if their father was out there, alive. All they knew was that their mother had passed away giving birth to them. These thoughts had made them angry. If their father was out there, why did he not come to get them?

Tom had been thinking in a vengeful manner, while Aeron had simply thought that their father was dead or didn't know about them. If he had known about them, the twins could agree on being vengeful and making the man's life hell.

But they were still children, unable to go and search for answers. They could only speculate. Meanwhile, they would study, they would learn to read and consume all the knowledge they could. Knowledge was power, they had once read, and they were determined to be powerful.

~  ** ~ ** ~  ** ~ ** ~  ** ~ ** ~

Aeron and Tom were, in the other children's eyes, unnatural. Misfits. They could do things no one else could, one girl had said she overheard them hissing to a snake. But that didn't mean much when they considered the other things. Like how they couldn't open the door to their rooms- as the doors had no locks. Or when Billy was unable to speak for hours, despite being in perfect health, after he insulted the twins.

Or when they had torn Aeron's favorite shirt, it was flawlessly fixed the next day, with no trace of stitching. There was also the time Billy had hit Tom, and the next day, his bunny had passed away, even though it was young and healthy. It had just died in its sleep, the matron said. Things were always odd around the twins. They were different.

As the children grew, so did the number of odd incidents. And the only times it happened was when it concerned one or both of the twins. Many of the children and staff had begun to fear the two. Eventually, the fear of the staff had made them call a priest, as most of them considered the twins as demon children or the devil's spawn.

The priest had been a man in his late 60's. He had been carrying a bible around with him, and after talking to many of the staff and children had decided to do an exorcism on the twins. He had used the matron's office to meet with the two, and he proceeded to ask very... weird questions. The twins had answered them innocently, like anyone else their age.

The priest sent them off but stayed for a couple of days. On the last day of his visit, he had called Aeron back to the office, alone. The twins had tried to convince the matron for both of them to go together, but she refused.

So Aeron had headed to the office, sending Tom nervous glances as she walked. She knocked on the door, and the door quickly opened to the smiling priest. He didn't look as neat as he did in the first meeting, with his tie loosened, tousled hair, and a bit of sweat running down his neck.

He invited her in and sat at the desk chair while she sat in one of the chairs in front of the said desk. He had asked the weird questions again, but they seemed more detailed. His smile got more and more crooked over time. After the interrogation of questions was done he stood up. He walked around the desk, and Aeron stood up as well, she started backing towards the door.

"Miss Aeron, I didn't dismiss you."

She nodded and stopped backing up, but she didn't sit back down. He walked close to her, and as soon as he got in a foot of her, he pushed his hand onto her mouth, and his other hand on the back of her head, keeping her from making any sound. His smile was dark, and he seemed amused at her struggle. He used his weight to push her down onto the ground.

He moved his hand from the back of her head and pushed with the one on her mouth so her head was pinned to the floor, he maneuvered her arms under her body to the point she couldn't move them. He was grinning now, he pushed her legs down with one of his own, and put his free hand onto her exposed thigh. Her skirt had lifted a bit, and he started rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. She strained to pull her legs together but his hand was keeping her from doing so. Her eyes started to tear up as she struggled.

His hand started to move higher, and higher- *SLAM*

The door slammed open to show Tom with his hand on the Matron's wrist. He looked panicked and he let go of the Matron's wrist before launching himself at the priest. He knocked the priest off her, making the priest let go of her mouth and fall over as Tom tried to wrestle the priest for a moment. Due to the priest being caught off guard when originally being knocked off Tom had gotten the upper hand and was holding the man's arms behind his back as he sat on top of the man's back using all of his weight to restrain him.

Aeron scrambled back, sitting up, tears streaming down her face. The matron rushed over to her desk to grab a pair of handcuffs- who knew why she had them- and she rushed to where the man and tom were. She and Tom scrambled to put the handcuffs on the man's wrists. Tom stayed on top of the man to hold him down. The matron called for some staff, who rushed in to see the sight.

One of the demon children sitting on a handcuffed priest while the other demon child sobbed with red marks on her mouth. The matron was helping Tom hold down the man, and the others rushed to help. One of the staff ran off to find some rope to tie the man up with, while another went to call the police.

Eventually, the one who went to grab the rope returned and they struggled to tie the man up. Tom finally got up as the staff took his place. He rushed over to Aeron, who had been sitting there, with her tears stopped and drying. She watched blankly, as they were talking about what to do with the man until the law enforcement arrived. She only came into focus when Tom touched her arm, now kneeling in front of her.

Her eyes misted, but no tears fell, and she grabbed Tom's shirt and tugged him closer. He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned her head onto his chest. He shifted them to the position to where she was now sitting in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, knees up to her chest with Tom's arms holding her.

After an amount of time, the matron approached them. The man had been dragged downstairs, the staff leaving the two in the office, knowing that they needed time for themselves after that trauma. She tapped on Tom's shoulder, knowing not to touch Aeron as she would most likely only accept her brother's touch.

His eyes snapped up to her, and she shivered under the dangerous glare.

"I know you probably won't want to move, but you can go to your room now. This room won't help her as it probably now holds the memory. I will deliver food to your room as well." She said as soft as she could.

Tom nodded softly, as Aeron could feel if he moved. The matron left quickly, as the officers should still be there.

"Aeron," Tom says, moving his arm, to put his hand on the top of her head.

She moved her head to show she was listening, "We should move to our room," She nods at his words.

They don't move for a moment, but slowly they shifted to get up. When they were finally standing, Aeron was holding onto Tom's sleeve. They walk through the door, down the hallways, Tom watching everything closely, looking for threats. He walks in front protectively, and they don't come in contact with anyone, as the staff had probably forced all the children in their rooms.

They finally reach their room, and Tom opens the door, pulls Aeron inside, closes the door, and she tugs him to their shared cot. They get into the same position, with Aeron's legs laying overtop Tom's lap and her head on his shoulder. His arms wrap around her again, and Tom started humming. Tom rarely hummed, and the sound released the tension in Aeron.

After several minutes, the matron knocked before opening the door. She had been the only one able to open it, which is why she never believed the children who said it was locked. She was holding a plate of food, with enough food for both of them. She gingerly sets the plate down on the bedside table, and she looked as if she was about to say something, but refrained. She left without a word, knowing that they most likely only needed each other, and no outside forces that had no real connection to them.

~ ** ~ ** ~  ** ~ ** ~  ** ~ ** ~

Over time, Aeron had begun to heal mentally. Tom had been much more protective, and even the Matron had paid more attention to them now. She had stopped the bullying and had lectured the staff about treating them differently than the other children. However, any mention of the priest had set Aeron off. Her mental state would begin to worsen before Tom manages to stop it. They would backtrack, work the healing again, and the Matron banned any talk of the priest.

Later on, about a year later, the matron had fallen sick and had to leave. She said that the staff was to choose a person to take her place, and they had selected a woman who the children call Mrs. Cole, who had been the second-longest person to reside here.

Mrs. Cole had been a decent Matron for the first month, but then she had started to get sloppy. She would often lock herself in the office, only coming out to eat. She wasn't mean but most of the children avoided her, as she wasn't nice either. She also didn't like Tom and Aeron at all, often mumbled about sending them to an asylum. Tom and Aeron had avoided her, and the other staff for that matter.

One day, several months after the twin's birthday, which had been on December 31st, an old man had come wearing a rather flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that drew many curious glances from muggles. He had a long auburn beard, that matched well with his shaggy auburn hair. He strolled in, passing many children, before arriving at Mrs. Cole's office.

He knocked, and opened the door once he heard a loud, "Come in!". A woman with short white hair that framed her face sat at the office chair, and her face morphed into confusion and surprise when she had seen the man. He stands near one of the chairs that sat across from her desk, and begins to speak, "Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am a professor at a school for gifted children. I am here to make arrangements to discuss two children here's futures and education."

She raises an eyebrow, quite unbelieving, "Which two children? What school?"

"Mr. Tom Riddle and Ms. Aeron Riddle. The school is called Hogwarts."

"And how would they be applicants for your school? They surely couldn't have won a scholarship as neither has entered for one."

"Their names have been down since birth."

"And who put them there? Their parents?"

Instead of gracing her with an answer he pulls out a stick and a piece of paper, then hands the empty paper to her and waves his wand in a smooth movement, and her eyes glaze over for a quick moment. She blinks a few times before she looks at the paper.

"Everything seems to be in order." She stands and grabs the teapot that she had before he had walked in and began to pour herself a cup, "Tea?" He nods and she pours him one as well.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me anything about the two children?" Albus says, kindly, before taking a sip of the awful tea. He sets it down and does not pick it up again for the rest of the time.

"The two were born right here in this orphanage. Their mother had stumbled in, very weak and malnourished, we were surprised that both of them had survived considering her state. It had been a cold bitter winter afternoon, on New Year's Eve. A nasty, snowing night, and she had been traveling in the weather for some time. She had them both very quickly and had died minutes after. She hadn't mentioned their father other than she hoped that looked like him, and she was right to hope so- she had been no beauty. She had named the boy Tom, after the twin's father, with his middle name being Marvolo, after her father. Odd name, ain't it? She had said no reasoning behind the girl's name, Aeron Rowena. Pretty sure Aeron is a male name though. Their surname was to be Riddle, but no Riddle had ever come to look for them." She rambles on.

"They had a place at your school no matter what, right?" Mrs. Cole asks, nervous.

"Of course."

"They were odd children. Odd when they were babies too, only content when they were together, would throw a tantrum of separated but otherwise no crying or anything. They only got odder as they grew. Little things had happened, and the other children had become scared of them, and the staff had also begun to dislike them. I remember something happening with the girl and the priest who had visited. It seems that the priest had tried to... touch her."

Dumbledore was troubled by this. The children and the staff had made sense, they had probably been unnerved by their accidental magic, but the priest and the girl situation was worrisome.

"May I meet the two, please?"He asked, and she scrambled up.

"Sure!"

She leads him down the hallways, eventually ending up at a door at the very end. Dumbledore could feel magic- wards- protecting the room. Mrs. Cole knocks, and the door opens to reveal a girl with long, slick, black hair that reached down to her hips. She had stunning dark green eyes, with porcelain skin. She looked like a doll. Her brother didn't look much different, he also had the porcelain skin, dark silky hair, but it was quite short and it was pushed to one side. He had dark eyes, but no hint of color like his sister. They were quite a pair.

"This is Aeron Riddle, and her brother Tom Riddle. Tom, Aeron, this is Professor Dumbledore."

She leaves quickly, and Aeron snickers. Mrs. Cole had avoided their room as much as possible. She goes to sit on the cot with her brother, and the "Professor" sits in the only chair.

"Professor? You could be a doctor from some asylum for all we know, does she want us looked at?" Tom growls.

"No, no, I am not a doctor, I am a teacher at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you both places at our school."

"A school huh? That's suspicious considering we've never applied for one. Sure you're not here to take us to an asylum? Mrs. Cole thinks we're insane, doesn't she!" Aeron snaps.

"I am a teacher, I promise. You do not have to come, but please allow me to explain what Hogwarts is about." Aeron and Tom glanced at each other and seemed to talk with their eyes.

They made no signs of interrupting, so Dumbledore continued, "Hogwarts is a school for people with special abilities. A school, for magic."

They stare at him. Both of their minds reelings, and trying to decide if this man was barmy or telling the truth.

"Tom." Aeron starts, "I think he's telling the truth."

Tom looks at her, "Are you sure? I think he's barmy! There's no way-!"

"Tom," She interrupts, "Think about all we can do. We aren't normal, and you know it."

"What can you do?" Dumbledore pops in, as Aeron and Tom stare down each other. Finally, Tom answers, as he accepts Aeron's point.

"Before we answer, prove it. Prove that you can do magic." Tom said with a slightly commanding tone in his voice.

"If you are claiming your places at Hogwarts, you must call me professor or sir."

Tom's expression went blank, but Aeron nudged him, and at his glance, she nodded.

"Professor, can you please show us?" He asks, polite, with a bit of a bitter tone.

Dumbledore stood, and retrieved his wand from his pocket. He pointed his wand at the twin's shared wardrobe. He gave the wand a quick flick, and the wardrobe had burst into flames, and Aeron noted that there was no real heat.

Both of them had a sharp intake of breath as they watched the flames diminish. Aeron then felt a little anger flicker inside her. This professor had gone into an orphan's room- and had tried to trick them into thinking he just burned their possessions.

"Professor," She spoke, with a biting tone paired with a dark look in her eyes, "Please note that if any of our possessions have been damaged, you will be damaged similarly."

Tom turned towards her with a look, she knew she stepped over the line a bit by threatening this professor, but she honestly did not care at the moment.

"Tell me, professor, do you normally scare children by lighting their stuff on fire? Or is there a reason you decided to piss me off." Aeron's eyes seemed to be darker, while her brothers seem to brighten. Both were in a threatening way, and Albus could only judge them. These children were weak, but not for long, they will not be on the path of light.

"Answer me, professor," Aeron said, now in front of the professor.

"The spell was to simply retrieve any stolen items. Theft is not tolerated at Hogwarts. Nothing will be damaged."

"So you just assumed that we were thieves? Because we're orphans? Or what,  _ professor _ ?"

Dumbledore noticed a few items coming to him. He caught them, "And was I wrong?"

Aeron turned to Tom, "You kleptomaniac."

"As if you aren't one either."

"I only grab books, which you read as well, and those always appear right back to where I found them."

"I'm pretty sure I did not grab that necklace, Aeron. You are attracted to anything shiny."

"Can you blame me? At least I'm not urged to grab the most useless of things." As she gestures to the yo-yo that was placed in Dumbledore's hand.

"I hope all of these items will be returned to their proper owners, soon." Dumbledore interrupts, they both nod, and he continues, "You did not answer my question earlier, what are you able to do?"

"All sorts of things. We can move things without touching things, make things repair, and look good as new- and we can talk to snakes in the garden. All of that is because we're magical?" Aeron watched Dumbledore's face, as Tom stood and paced, as he admitted what they could do. His face had looked shocked when he mentioned the snake things, so it must not be popular even among magical people.

"Well, yes, you are a wizard and Aeron is a witch, so you can do magic. What you have been doing is accidental magic. Hogwarts is where you learn how to control your magic and learn spells and magical subjects such as charms and potions." Dumbledore said, after regaining his composure, eyes twinkling.

Aeron thought the twinkling was disturbing but didn't think much of it. Dumbledore then hands them a letter each. They open it quickly and scan through. The first paper was the invitation and the list of things they need, while the second was directions and details, along with a train ticket. 

"I will accompany you both to get your materials for school, and for paying for the books and equipment for school you will both set up a Hogwarts trust fund with Gringotts."

"I don't believe that will be needed, sir. Tom and I often go around London ourselves, alone. How do you get to Diagon Alley?"

"You will have to head to the Leaky Cauldron," explaining where that was, "The ask the Barmen Tom, and he will assist you in gaining entry."

"Thank you, Professor," Aeron mutters, trying to memorize what he had said.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up, said farewell, and left. Aeron and Tom took a few moments to adjust to all the information.

They read through the information again, and make a quick plan. Because they will have two vaults worth they might be able to get by easier. They make a plan to head into Diagon Alley the next day, and to hopefully find a library and to start up their accounts. 


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Aeron visit Diagon Alley and meet some important characters. They also learn a lot about them!

When Tom and Aeron arrived in Diagon Alley, they were surprised to see the number of people crowding the street. They quickly maneuver around the crowds, looking for Gringotts. Finally finding it, they quickly enter, and someone bumps into Aeron, nearly knocking her down. 

They look to see a boy who seemed only a few years older. He had silverish blonde hair, that was short, with a bit of length on the top gelled as well. He had pale skin and was wearing black robes with blue details. His blueish grey eyes were piercing and shone with intelligence. Next to him was a man who looked very similar. Same blonde hair and eyes, with a slightly darker skin tone. 

They both wore very fine and expensive-looking clothes. The twins were already weary of the two, as both their presence and robes showed they had some power. They then noticed the other person, who had bumped the blonde into Aeron. He, too, wore very fine robes and looked to be about the same age as the younger blonde. He had jet black hair with neat curls and tanned skin. His eyes were also dark, seemingly black. 

The blonde quickly stepped away from the twins and was clearly about to apologize.

"So sorry, miss. I did not mean to bump into you." He said with a polite tone as he looks them up and down. 

"It's fine," Aeron said, not caring. Tom, on the other hand, was another story, he was glaring at the blonde with promise in his eyes. 

"Are you muggleborns?" The boy with black hair asked, with distaste. "Don’t know. We probably aren't." Aeron said, passively.

"How do you not know? Your parents probably-" 

"Yeah, maybe, but they're dead. Well, our mother is. Don't know anything about our father." 

"Well, muggle families don't usually have two magical children," The blonde said to the black-haired boy. 

-Muggles must be non-magic people are called- Aeron thinks. 

"But they're twins so who knows." Tom was now looking at Aeron with a severe expression. She looked back at him and they seemed to have a mental conversation. The words 'don't trust anyone' rang through her mind. 

"I'm sure it will be fine," Aeron rolled her eyes. 

"Are you here to set up trust funds? For Hogwarts?" the blonde man asked. "Yes." The twins said simultaneously. 

"Where is your guardian? Or Hogwarts teacher?" 

"Sorry but I refuse to walk around with an old guy in ugly eggplant robes. He looks like a pedo." Aeron muttered. 

Both the blonde and black haired boy snorted. 

"Dumbledore introduced you?" The blonde man looked amused. 

"Yep, set our wardrobe on fire, at the orphanage, too. I'll see how he likes it when I figure out how to set his office on fire."

"He set your wardrobe on fire? In a muggle orphanage?" 

"Yeah, can I get him in trouble for that?" 

"Not even a little trouble, he'd be able to dodge it easily." The blonde man sighed. 

"Damn. Plan pyro it is." Aeron muttered, "Anyway, is there a way we can figure out our blood status? Or family members?" 

"There is. It's a simple test, you need to come to Gringotts for it." The older blonde said. "Brilliant. What're your names?" Aeron asks, "Oh, sorry. Let me introduce ourselves first. I am Aeron Riddle, this is my brother Tom Riddle." 

"I am Lord Actaeus Malfoy." 

"I am Heir Abraxas Malfoy."

"Heir Orion Black." 

"So what year in Hogwarts are you?" Tom asks. 

"We're both going into the second year," Orion says. Aeron notices that Orion seems more interested in Tom than her. So he likes mysterious people? Or does he just care for guys?

"We need to open our accounts. Is there proper etiquette when dealing with goblins?" Aeron asks. 

"In a way, yes. You can stick with us for now." Abraxas says before the other two say anything. 

"Thanks," Aeron says, with a charming smile.

Lord Actaeus starts heading straight to the goblin in the back. When they reach the goblin, everyone has a metaphorical mask on. 

"Malfoy Hogwarts vault. Black Hogwarts Vault. And these two need to open Hogwarts trust funds." Lord Actaeus says with a stern voice. 

"Keys." The goblin croaks. 

Lord Actaeus hands his key over and Orion hands his own over, letting the goblin inspect them, and watches the goblin call over another goblin. 

"Vaults 257 and 321." The three follow the other goblin and the goblin turns back to them. "Two Hogwarts trust funds. Where is the Hogwarts teacher?" He grumbles. 

"The teacher didn't come with us. Here, papers about the funds." Tom said, voice stern. 

The goblin scans it, nods, and hands it to another goblin. The goblin takes them and leads them to another office, then hands them their papers.

"Manager Grishol will meet with you in a moment." The goblin then left the two standing in front of the door. 

"Come in." They heard a voice call. 

They enter to see another goblin in an office chair designed for goblins. Aeron instantly fell in love with all the shiny weapons on the walls.

"Do you mind if I look at the weapons? Not touch them or anything, just examine?" 

Grishol simply nods and Aeron is instantly examining a modest, but shiny, black dagger. The goblin looks a bit shocked at the first weapon she chose. 

"Tom, this is some of the best craftsmanship I've ever seen! This is in absolute peak condition... .. .... blah, blah... blah... blah." Aeron finally looks back at Tom and Grishol and Tom looked so confused that Aeron almost felt bad. 

The goblin, on the other hand, looked smug. 

"Thank you for the appreciation of my race's craftsmanship. That dagger happens to be made by one of our more talented blacksmiths." 

Aeron was still looking around the weapons until Tom finally snapped. "Aeron, I get that you love shiny things and weaponry but please sit down! We still need to get our school supplies." 

"Fine." :. No need to snap at me.: She hissed/muttered, not noticing she slipped into hissing. 

Grishol looked curious suddenly. 

"You are a parslemouth?" 

"A what? What's a parselmouth?" Aeron asks. 

Suddenly there are two parchments in front of them. Grishol hands them each a pin. 

"Three drops of blood on your parchment. This is an inheritance test." 

"Won't we have to pay for it?" Tom asks, skeptical. 

"If I'm right, that won't be a problem. If I'm wrong, I'll pay for it," Grishol says. 

"Why not," Aeron says and punctures her finger, does the three drops, and Tom follows her actions. 

**Aeron Rowena Riddle & Tom Marvolo Riddle **

**Status:** Halfblood 

**Age:** 11 

**Birthday:** 31st of December, 1927 

**Parents:** (Maternal) Merope Gaunt (deceased), (Paternal) Tom Riddle (Alive) 

**Living Relatives:** (Maternal) Grandfather: Marvolo Gaunt, Uncle: Morfin Gaunt. (Paternal) Grandfather: Thomas Riddle, Grandmother: Mary Riddle 

**Lines: **

Slytherin 

Gaunt (patriarch) 

LeFay (matriarch) 

Prevell 

**Abilities:** Parselmagic & Parseltongue, Wandless and Wordless Magic, Natural Legilimens, Natural Occlumens 

**Vaults: **

Slytherin Vaults: 10, 18, 27, 29, 49, 50 

Gaunt Vaults: 102 

LeFay: 2, 24, 25, 30, 43, 54 

Prevell: 1, 4, 19, 27, 68 

**Properties: **

Slytherin Manor 

Slytherin Cottage 

Slytherin Holiday Home 

1/4 of Hogwarts 

Gaunt Shack 

LeFay Manor 

Lefay Cottage 

LeFay Cabin 

Prevell Manor 

Prevell Holiday Home

When they reach the end of the list Tom and Aeron were relieved. They weren't broke, they weren't muggleborns. They were both normal and unique at the same time. 

"Well, as you are both only heirs, you can only accept the heir rings. When you reach age 17 you can claim lord and ladyships. Miss Riddle can take the ladyship of Lefay, as Mr. Riddle is unable. Mr. Riddle can take the Lordship of Gaunt. However, the other two, Prevell and Slytherin are available to both. You can decide who gets what when you claim lordships. You can also share them if wanted, the rings will simply form two smaller ones." The goblin then sets 3 rings in front of them. 

The LeFay ring was closest to Aeron and the Slytherin was closest to Tom. 

"Where is the Gaunt ring?" Tom asked. 

Grishol suddenly seemed a bit pissed. 

"Your uncle currently has both the lordship and heirship ring. We can not get them, nor can the Aurors. Perhaps you can get them when you're older." He sighed. 

"Can we make it so our rings aren't magically seen? I don't want to announce our heirships yet." Tom asked, trying not to appear irritated. 

"Yes, you simply have to wish for it. They won't appear back until you wish. You can also select who can see the rings." 

"Brilliant." Aeron grins. 

She picks up the Lefay ring and examines it. The gem was a very deep, dark green, similar to how Tom describes her eyes when she is angry. It was very pretty and she would probably never take it off till she had to switch it for the Ladyship ring. She slipped it onto her left hand, middle finger. Tom then picks up the Slytherin ring. 

"How do we make it split? We will be sharing the Prevell and Slytherin heirships." Tom asked. 

"Because that is the Slytherin ring you will most likely use parseltongue to split and accept it."

:.Split.: the twins hiss, in chorus. 

The ring then was encased in a wisp of silver smoke and then it dissipated to show the ring was now two. The ring could easily be put together, it looked as if the gems were puzzle pieces. They both slipped the ring on the smallest finger on their left hands, as it looked to be the smallest ring. 

Then Tom picked up the Prevell box. Aeron plucked the ring out of it. She then placed it on her palm, and Tom placed his hand on hers. They both grew up feeling the force, the magic, that they learned to shape to do what they wanted. So they pushed that force into the ring. Once again, a wisp of silver encased the ring and it split it in two. 

Tom grabbed the top one and they slipped it on their left-hand ring fingers. They both wished for the rings to not be seen by others, but they could see each other's rings. 

"So now about vaults and money." Aeron started, "We need access for school stuff, and is there a vault with books?" 

"You can access the less dangerous book vaults of Slytherin and Prevell. Lefay only has dangerous books. As for money, you can access any vaults other than the main ones. I recommend the Slytherin Hogwarts vault which is vault 50, as it was meant for heirs going to school." 

Both of them nodded, not surprised. "Grishol, you've been dealing with Hogwarts students often, right?" Grishol nodded, "Do you happen to know the best place to get the materials we need? Or I suppose if we meet up with Lord Malfoy again we could ask him." Aeron asked. 

"I do not know, Heiress Slytherin. I'm afraid you will have to ask other wizards and witches." 

"Okay, thank you." 

A goblin then comes in. "Manager Grishol, another Hogwarts student needs a trust fund." 

Grishol nods and hands us the paperwork we had formed. 

"Do we need to deal with another goblin for our keys?" Tom askes. "Brisfit, take these two to Hangfist. They need dormant keys." Brisfit nods. 

The twins exit the room with a couple of papers each, passing a muggle-born family. They then follow the goblin to ANOTHER office. 

"I feel uncomfortable being lead around so much," Aeron mutter to Tom, and he hums in agreement.

They enter the office and Tom hands the paperwork to the goblin. He scans it, gets up, and opens up a closet. It's a walk-in closet and he seems to go to the very back before coming out with about ten keys. He hands the twins five each. 

"Is there a key ring we can attach this to? One that we can't lose?" Aeron asks. 

He nods and hands each of the twins a ring from his pocket. "

Can you control your magic?" He asks gruffly. 

They both nod, "Well wrap your magic around the ring, it will recognize your magic from then on, and you can't lose it." 

"Thank you. Now can we get to our vault?" He nods and calls for another goblin. "These two need to be escorted to vault 50." 

The goblin nods and the twins follow the goblin. We ended up getting in the mineshaft cart. Tom sat behind Aeron as the goblin took the front. The cart bolted, and Aeron grinned and began to laugh. Tom's face had paled drastically, but Aeron was having the time of her life. After a while, the cart started to slow and Tom finally got to catch his breath. When the cart stopped, Tom got out as quickly as he could. Aeron was still grinning.

"You- are now on vault duty. I am not doing that again." Tom sighed. 

"Oh come on! That was fun!" 

"That was a death trap." Aeron simply laughed. 

She then handed the key chain to the goblin and he instantly found the correct one. He slipped the key in, before using his nail to trigger something, then the huge vault door opened. Inside, was a large pile of golden coins. 

"Do you happen to have a bag that we can carry around that would help?" Aeron turns to the goblin. He's already holding 3 different bags. 

"The best one," Tom says. 

"For two, it will be 12 galleons." The goblin says. 

"The golden coins, yes?" Aeron says, amused. She walks in, grabs 6 in each hand, and gives them to the goblin, and grabs the bags.

"Thank you." She then hands one of the bags to Tom, "So do we just dump coins in it, or can we magically connect it to the vault?" 

"You can connect it to the vault, as the bag is not connected yet, you can simply enter the vault with it and it will automatically connect." The goblin explains. 

"Brilliant." The twins enter the vault and look around, there was nothing but money. 

"Okay, we'll go back up now," Tom tells the Goblin, the goblin nods, and they all climb into the cart. 

The cart went just as fast as before, and Tom was hating every second of it, while Aeron, once again, was grinning. Once they got to the top, they quickly exited the bank, Tom trying to recover his composure. 

"So what first? Robes or books?" Aeron asks. 

"Robes," Tom mutters. They walk down the road, looking for a clothing shop. The closest one seemed to be a shop named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They walk in to see a young woman bustling around. Once she notices them she comes up to them. 

"Hogwarts robes?" She asks with a smile. 

The twins nod and she bustles them up onto two little stages. A quick call of, "Marzian", and another girl come from the other side of the store. She was a lot younger, looked to still be in Hogwarts even. She went to Aeron's side and used her wand to accio a tape measurer. She started to measure it up and a little notebook wrote down the measurements that she said out loud. The same was happening on Tom's side. 

“Can we get some casual and more formal robes, as well?” Aeron asks Madam Malkin.

“Of course! Do you have any specifications?” Madam Malkin asks cheerfully.

“Just that they come in green. Black, and darker colors. No yellow or orange.” Aeron tells her, and she nods.

Once they were done, the older of the two announced their robes will be done in three hours. They nod, pay, then exit. 

"Wands?" Tom asks, and Aeron nods in agreement. 

They head to a shop close by, and it seems to be the only wand shop in the ally. They enter the shop, the door's bell ringing loudly as they open and close the door. They hear a shout of, "Just a moment!" before a man comes out of the aisles of boxes. 

"Hello! New wands coming up! What's your wand hand?" They both raise their right hand. 

He nods, grabs both of their hands, examines them before letting go and rushing between some shelves. He brings out two boxes. He hands them both wands and immediately snatches it out of their hands muttering, "no, no''. 

He then grabs two wand boxes closer to his desk and hands them over, the twins open the box and grab the wand. Aeron wand immediately broke a window with a gust of blue dust, while Tom's wand had shot out of his hand. The man snatches the wand out of Aeron's hand and picks the other one off the floor. He sets them down onto his desk before heading down one of the aisles of shelves. He comes back with two boxes. Hands them the wands, the wands freak out, and repeat. 

After about 11 wands each, the man was grinning. He came out with one larger box. It seemed to hold three wands. He handed them two of the wands. He announced for the wand Tom received, "13½", Yew, phoenix feather core." For Aerons, "Also 13½", same branch of Yew, phoenix feather core, however, you have a blue fire type of Pheonix feather, very rare. Your wand's woods are brothers, but the normal phoenix core has a brother." 

They both nod, confused but go along with it.

"Is there an easy way to carry around? I don't want to hold it in my pocket." Aeron asks. 

The man nods and gestures to the side of the shop. It held a few different types of holsters. Both Aeron and Tom reached for the slick black one the seemed the most unnoticeable. The man was grinning again. 

"That will be 6 Galleons." Aeron hands him the money, and they exit the shop. 

"Finally, books," Tom mutters, and Aeron laughed. 

They enter the shop and see the people they met earlier. The Lord Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoys, and Orion Black. Aeron walks up to the shop assistant and asks about Hogwart's books. The assistant nods and gestures to several books already stacked on a table. They had already set up the books for the students. 

Both of them grab a stack of books each, before looking around the shop. They didn't leave each other's side though. Tom had grabbed a couple of advanced books, and Aeron had grabbed books on etiquette and something called magical blacksmithing. They quickly check out and it was only then that the Lord and Heirs noticed them. 

"Ms. and Mr. Riddle, it's a pleasure to see you again. Did your Gringotts visit go smoothly?" Lord Malfoy asked. 

"Yes, it did. Found out some pleasant things." Aeron said with a smirk. 

"Did you find out your status?" Orion asked. 

"We're half-bloods," Aeron replied. 

“Do you need any assistance in finding any shops?" Abraxas cut in before his companions could comment. 

"No, but I have a question. Are owls, toads, and cats the only approved animal at Hogwarts?" 

"No, as long as the animal isn't venomous or extremely dangerous and can be considered a familiar or a pet." Abraxas answers. 

Aeron grins and turns to Tom, who had a knowing look in his eye, "Snakes" they both chorus. 

"A snake? Really?" Orion asks. 

"Yes. A snake. They are brilliant creatures." Aeron answers. 

The three of them give the twins a weird expression. 

"Right, Lord Malfoy, can you shrink books? This is a pain to carry." Aeron asks. 

Lord Malfoy nods and does two quick spells of Reducio. "Thank you." Aeron thanks as she and Tom pocket the books. 

"We should probably get luggage next. Then we'll get an owl and snake." Tom says to Aeron. 

"I agree. We should also rent rooms till school starts considering Matron Bitch won't like that we have so much stuff." Aeron mumbles the last part, but the others heard. 

Abraxas looked at his father who looked a bit hesitant but eventually nodded. 

"You two could stay with us?" Abraxas offers. 

The twins looked at him surprised. 

"We would be honored to. Thank you." Aeron says with a smile, "Do you need any more stuff for Hogwarts?" 

"No, but we can go along with you," Abraxas said. 

Aeron nodded and the 5 of them headed out the shop. Lord Malfoy had led the group towards the luggage shop once Tom mentioned what they needed.. They entered and see an older man who was talking with a woman and her daughter. The woman glanced at the door when she heard it and she stopped chatting with the man. 

"Lord Malfoy! It's a pleasure to see you." She smiled. 

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Greengrass." Lord Malfy returned the greeting. 

"It's good to see you as well, Heir Malfoy, Heir Black," Lady continued. The two heirs nodded in reply, "Who are these two? I don't recognize them, and they're wearing... muggle clothes." 

"They are half-bloods that refused to walk around with Dumbledore." Lord Malfy said with amusement. 

"Why would I want to walk around an old man who wears such ridiculous clothing, and his vibes are so..." Aeron murmurs lowly to Tom, who nods in agreement. 

They had both noticed something off with the old man. Lady Greengrass giggled a bit at that, apparently in agreement as well. The man who probably owned the shop was talking with Lady Greengrass's daughter and they had decided on a trunk that even Aeron would like. 

"Mother, I decided on a trunk." The girl says. 

"Ah, okay, Lizabeth." Lady Greengrass then pays, says farewell with her daughter, and leaves. 

"Hello, Lord Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, Heir Black." The man says, all friendly. 

"Hello, Bulstrode." Lord Malfy shook hands with the man. 

"We need two trunks for Hogwarts," Tom says once they separate. 

"I see. Budget?" The man asks. 

"None." Aeron answers. 

The Malfoys and Black look at them in surprise. The man just grins. 

"Brilliant. Do you want to look at a magazine? You can simply check off what you want. It’ll be constom done so it’ll take more time depending on how complicated." 

"Yes, please." Aeron answers. 

The man grabs two magazines and hands them each one. They all sit down on a couple of couches that are placed in the corner. 

"What should it be composed of? What charms and locks do you want? Can multiple people access it? What will it mainly contain?" Aeron reads off. 

"Well, most important is charms and locks." The man says. 

"Okay, so voice passcode would be useful, the only way to open it. If the passcode is wrong or its being forcefully opened a 5/10 shock. That's not dangerous but hurts." Aeron mutters and she checks a couple of things off. 

"We need it to hold clothes, books, and writing utensils. We'll have separate cages for pets. " Tom continues. 

Aeron nods in agreement. They both check off several things before handing the magazines over. 

"This will be done by tomorrow. Looks to be a bit of a challenge so I'll get right on it." He says, grinning. 

"Now for the owl and snake. Then finally we can pick up robes. Then we'll be done." Aeron says with relief. 

"Long day?" Abraxas asks. 

"Gringotts took a lot out of me. Tom more. He hates the cart with a passion." Aeron says with a grin. 

"He's not the only one," Orion says, looking at Abraxas. 

"Oh, shut up," Abraxas mutters. 

Lord Malfoy looked satisfied and stood, subconsciously the four students followed. Aeron blinked at that but went with it. They left the shop and walked for a couple of minutes till they arrived at a nice shop, named "The Exotic Pet Tree". The name was a little stupid but they went with it. 

Inside, the walls were covered in cages. Owls were closest to the windows and there were about 2 aisles of them. Snakes were in the back right corner, cats in the back-left corner. Aeron and Tom first went to the snakes, not interested in the other animals. But there was an owl that caught Aeron's attention. They looked through the cages. 

Eventually, some of them started hissing once they realized there were humans next to them. 

:.More Humans, damn.: 

:.I wonder if they'll let us roam free.: 

:.Hey! Open the wire door thing.: 

:.Let us out.: 

Aeron then spotted one of the bottom cages. It had a tree branch with two emerald snakes wrapped around. They were fairly small, obviously not fully grown. They had irregular white zigzag stripes. Aeron looked at the parchment paper connected to the cage door. 

Emerald Tree Boa 

Raised in captivity 

Emerald tree boas have a length between 1.5 and 2 meters. 

Non-venomous. 

"Tom," Aeron muttered. 

Tom kneeled and his eyes widened. They both couldn't keep their eyes off the two snakes. Aeron stood and called the assistant over. 

"Can we get these two?" The assistant nodded. 

She grabbed her key and opened the cage. The two snakes moved at that. Their heads were now raised and looking at them. They started hissing. 

:.Humans?.: 

:.Why are these humans looking at us?.: 

:.Because we are beautiful, probably.: 

The assistant grabbed the entire branch and picked it up. 

:.you human! Don't move our branch! How dare you.:

Aeron was giggling at the snakes, Tom was also showing a fair amount of amusement. Aeron reached out and started to pet the snake on the right. It starts hissing in contentment. 

:.Good human. I like you.: 

The assistant set the snakes on the counter, the snakes not moving. 

"We need a full set up, please? Two heat rocks, and is there a way to keep the snakes at a certain temperature when they're outside their cage? And also an owl." Aeron asked. 

"There are heat collars if you want. They are charmed to adjust to the pet's required temperature." The assistant said while she pointed at the collars hanging on the wall, next to the desk. 

Tom went over to the wall and picked out two simple collars, one black, one white. Aeron had gone over and picked up the cage of the white owl she saw earlier. The owl had golden-yellow eyes that stared into your soul. The owl seemed to look up and down Aeron before hooting, and Aeron had the feeling the hoot was approval? The owl certainly had a personality. 

Aeron set the owl's cage on the counter and Tom got his bag out and paid. The Malfoys and Black had stepped out of the shop and were discussing if they should go out to eat or just eat at the manor. When the twins stepped out with a shrunk cage with a branch inside and a snake on their left arms, and an owl on Aerons shoulder, they all looked surprised. 

"A snake. They said a snake, not two snakes." Abraxas muttered to Orion who snorted. 

"Aw, don't be mean to Kadru and her unnamed sister," Aeron says with a grin. 

"She's already named the snake," Abraxas mutters, "What about the owl?" 

"Her name's Athena. Perfect, isn't it? Goddess of wisdom for my brilliant girl." Aeron says and the owl hoots happily. 

"Does she just have an affinity for animals?" Abraxas asks Tom. 

"She has an affinity with anything that has character." He replies. 

They don't say anything else and head to Madam Malkin's to pick up their robes. Tom hands the unnamed snake to Aeron and opens the door to the shop. Aeron stays out with the three animals as the guys go inside. Once she makes sure no one is paying attention or coming near her she hisses to the snakes. 

"Hello, my dears." 

:.Speaker!.: Both snakes hiss. 

"Yes, I am a speaker. So is the other human with me. Do you have names?" 

:.I do not, but my sister is Ophis.: Kadru says, and Aeron felt lucky that she named the unnamed one. 

"Do you like the name Kadru?" 

:.I do, Is that what I'll be called now?.: 

"Yes, if you don't mind." 

:.I am satisfied with that name.: 

"I will talk to you again when we are alone." Aeron stops hissing as Tom and the others come out of the shop. "So, we have Kadru and Ophis," Aeron says to Tom, who just nods. 

Abraxas mutters something about now both snakes being named. 

"Is that all we need for now? We have all our writing stuff and books from Flourish & Blotts, an owl and snakes, luggage will be done by tomorrow. Bank visit is done, robes are done. Got our wands. I believe that is it?" Aeron checks off. 

Tom nods in agreement. "

We are going back to the manor. Do you want to come now, or do you need anything from your residence?" Lord Malfoy asks. 

"We have nothing at the Orphanage," Aeron answers, not wanting anywhere near the orphanage. 

"Alright, let's head to the Leaky Cauldron. We can use their floo." Lord Malfoy says as he starts heading to the restaurant. 

"What's a floo?" Aeron asks Abraxas. 

"It's wizarding transportation. It's where you take a handful of floo dust and step into the fireplace, say the place you're trying to go, and then you appear in their fireplace." Abraxas explains. 

"Why a fireplace? What will happen to our clothes?" Aeron asks. 

"People don't use their Floo fireplace for anything but transport usually. So there are not any ashes to get your clothes dirty." 

"Okay. Still weird, but okay." 

Once they reach the Leaky Cauldron, the place gets a bit quieter when they see Lord Malfoy in the doorway. We follow him over the fireplace and watch as he goes first. We watched as he took a handful of a green powder, dropped it, and murmured, "Malfoy Manor". 

The fireplace then lit into green flames before it dispersed. Orion stepped up, repeated what Lord Malfoy did, and disappeared into green flames. Abraxas turns to us. 

"You two have to say, Malfoy Manor, then quietly whisper the word libellule. It's the password for those who aren't added into the wards yet. Here, Ms. Riddle, you go first. Take a handful of it, as much that will fit without falling off your hand. Step into the fireplace, and drop it, and whisper those words." 

Aeron followed what Abraxas said and she disappeared into green flames. 

"Your turn Mr. Riddle," Abraxas said, before going through the steps again. 

Tom disappeared into green flames. Abraxas followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell what you think, comments are always nice to read! I'm not really good at writing so if anyone has any constructive criticism, that would be cool. 💜


End file.
